The Mad Doctor
by xXLittle Rose AngelXx
Summary: When Elli married the farmer Jack, they believed that their lives would be perfect forever. They couldn't have been more wrong.
1. Proposal

_**Hello everyone. This is my second fanfic, and I think it'll be a lot better than my last one. Please read and review. **_

* * *

**The Mad Doctor**

**Chapter 1**

**Proposal **

I sat on my bed, twisting the blue feather around in my hand. What if Elli doesn't have feelings for me? She spends so much time with Doctor, what if she has feelings for him? Yesterday, when I bought the blue feather from the Supermarket, I was so sure that we were going to spend our life together. Now, reality has hit.

I lay down and placed the blue feather on my chest. I shut my eyes and pictured Elli's face in my mind. She's the most beautiful, most friendly, most amazing girl in the whole town. What if she said no? I don't have feelings for any of the other girls in town. Karen is too tough, Ann doesn't want a boyfriend, Mary is too shy to talk to me and Popuri…I don't get along too well with her. She's too…hyperactive.

Maybe I shouldn't bother. She'll probably say no. No! Don't think like that, Jack! Be positive! Be positive…be positive…

_I walked to the Clinic and opened the door._

_"Hi Jack. How can I help you?" Elli asked. _

_"Um, well, I wanted to ask you something," I said, lowering myself to one knee and pulling the blue feather from my pocket. I took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"_

_"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry. Doctor already proposed, and I accepted. I just don't have feelings for you like I do for him."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

My eyes snapped awake. I found myself lying on my bed, drenched in swear. Phew! It was just a dream.

I walked over to my clock and checked the time. Goddess! It's 3:50! The clinic closes in 10 minutes! I ran to my mirror, brushed my hair and changed into a pair of fresh overalls, the ones I was currently wearing was wet. I pushed the blue feather into my rucksack and raced out the door and up the path.

I got to the Clinic just as Elli was locking the door.

"Elli! Elli!" I called.

"Jack! What's wrong? Do you need anything? Jack?"

"I'm…fine…Elli…" I panted, feeling kind of like an idiot.

"Jack?"

I took a few deep breaths and stopped myself from panting.

"Jack?" Elli asked again.

"I was wondering if, ummmmm, you wanted for a walk with me. We could go to the beach. I hear the sunset looks beautiful on the ocean."

Elli blushed. "Sure, Jack."

We walked silently to the beach. I was shaking too much to say anything. I chanced a few glances at Elli, and she was blushing, seemingly caught in a daydream.

We walked to the water's edge and watched the waves roll in and out. Well, I had certainly chosen a romantic area. Now, I just had to get my courage up and ask her.

Then the nerves came back. What if she said no? What am I to do? Luckily, Elli broke the silence first.

"You're right, Jack. It sure is beautiful," she said dreamily.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Hey, Elli, there is actually a reason I brought you down here."

"There is?" she asked, blushing again.

I reached into my rucksack and felt the blue feather. I ran my fingers over it, deciding what to say. My hands were shaking, I didn't know if I could speak. I looked up at Elli, and her beautiful brown eyes gazed down at me, confused but adorable. All my nerves left right at that moment. I knew I could do it. I pulled the blue feather out of my rucksack and heard Elli gasp.

"Elli, you are the most amazing girl on earth, and I want to be with you forever," I said. "Marry me, Elli."

"Oh, Jack! I was always hoping you'd ask! I want to be with you forever! Yes! Yes I'll marry you, Jack."

I'd never been so happy in my life! I felt I could fly! Elli gave me a kiss and went home, and I skipped joyfully back to my farm. I saw myself in the mirror. I'd never had such a big smile, nor had I blushed so much. I jumped on my bed and sang, even though I'm not the best singer. No one in the entire world could be happier than me!

***

A week later, I waited in my tuxedo for my beautiful bride. Mineral Town weddings are great; they only take a week to organise. The doors open, and there she was, looking more beautiful than ever. She wore a white silk gown with a blue dress underneath. The white gown opened at the front, revealing the blue, and she had a bow in her hair as well as a veil. She carried a bunch of blue and white flowers. She walked gently up the isle and met me at the top, while Carter began his speech.

"I never imagined you in a tux," she whispered.

"You know what, neither did I," I whispered. "You look beautiful, by the way."

She blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Do you, Jack the Farmer, take Elli to be your wife?" asked Carter.

"I do," I said.

"Do you, Elli the Nurse, take Jack to be your husband?"

My heart skipped a beat when she said "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!"

We kissed and, hand in hand, walked back out the door. Elli tossed her flowers into the air, and Popuri caught them, squealing hyperactively. We walked together back to my farm.

"We'll always be together," I said.

"Yes," said Elli. "We will."

We sat at my table together, gazing into each others eyes.

"May I still work at the Clinic, Jack?" Elli asked.

"Of course," I answered.

Elli smiled. "As long as I work at the Clinic, you get everything free."

"I love you Elli," I said. "I always have, and I always will."

Elli leant over and kissed me. "I love you too, and I have for a long time. Nothing could make me happier than spending my life with you."

Jack grinned. "As long as I have you, nothing can go wrong."

It's amazing how wrong a man can be.

* * *

_**Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, they're good motivation, and a great help. **_


	2. Family

_**I am back, with Chapter 2 of The Mad Doctor. I only got one review [thank you Awesome Rapidash] and I really hope to get more this time. Well, without further ado, here's chapter 2.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Family **

I hate to say it, but the next season went on like normal, and it was really boring. It was summer; very hot and very busy. Elli and I would get up every morning and go off to work; her at the Clinic and I at the farm. I never really left my farm much. Elli offered to be in charge of going to the Supermarket for me, so the only time I left my farm was to go to Mother's Hill. Mother's Hill is my favourite spot; it's so calming and beautiful. I took Elli up there a couple of times. It's our special spot.

Anyway, our lives went on like that for a season. Until one morning...

***

I yawned and opened my eyes.

"Morning Elli," I said. My love for her would never die.

Elli's brown eyes fluttered open, and she smiled.

"Morning J-," she stopped in mid sentence, her face turning pale. She jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. I jumped up and raced in after her. I shoved open the door and found her leaning over the toilet, throwing up.

"Elli!" I gasped. I ran over and placed my hand on her back. "Ells?"

She moaned and continued throwing up into the toilet.

After about two minutes she stood up. I guided her back to the bed, and she lay back down. The colour was returning to her face. I got a bucket out of the cupboard and handed it to her.

"I'll run down to get Doctor," I said. "Are you going to be OK here?"

She opened her mouth, but then closed it and just nodded.

"I won't be long," I promised, before bolting out the door.

I charged straight through the Clinic door. "DOCTOR!"

"Jack?" he asked, emotionless, then smirked. "Left early?"

It took me a moment to realise that I was only wearing a pair of boxers. But there was no time to worry about that now.

"Elli's sick!"

The moment I mentioned Elli's name, Doc was up and running out the door. Man, I had no idea that he could run that fast. I raced after him, just managing to catch up.

"She...threw...up" I panted as we ran.

Doctor and I hurried into my house. Elli was still lying in bed, clutching the thankfully empty bucket.

Doctor ran over. "Do you think you could walk over to the Clinic, Elli?" he asked.

Elli nodded and carefully stood up. I put my arm around her to support her, and Doctor took her other hand. Together we walked to the Clinic.

Doctor guided my beautiful wife into the examination room and shut the curtain.

"HEY!" I yelled! "SHE'S MY WIFE!"

Doctor peered out the curtain. "I'm the doctor," he said, with a rather evil looking grin.

I paced outside the examination room, straining to hear what was going on inside. I heard Doctor mutter something, but I couldn't work out what. After about five minutes (which felt like five hours) he walked out, looking a little upset.

"What is it?" I demanded. "Doctor? What's wrong with Elli?"

Doctor stepped aside and I ran in.

"Ells?"

"Oh Jack," she said, with an enormous grin. "We're going to have baby."

I gasped, then smiled. Elli stood up and we shared a kiss.

"Ahem."

Elli and I broke apart. For a moment, I had forgotten Doctor was still here.

"Uhhh, just come when...it's time," he said. We nodded and left.

***

For the next few weeks, Elli stayed home from work. She spent her spare time cooking, which we both discovered that she was very good at. I kept working on the farm. In no time, a season had passed and it was time for the birth. I still remember that day clearly...

***

"Jack!" cried Elli. "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

It was around lunch time. I had been out in the farmyard when I heard her yells. I raced in to find Elli on the couch, red faced and sweating. She was screaming and yelling.

"DOCTOR!"

Again I didn't bother to change out of my boxers, I just ran straight to the clinic.

"ELLI…GIVING…BIRTH…" I yelled. "COME…NOW!"

Doctor and I raced back to my farm. Elli screamed and yelled. Doc ripped off her nightgown. I looked away. I couldn't bare to see my love like this, in so much pain. Besides, knowing Doctor, he'd shoo me away anyway.

I paced back and forth in front of the kitchen. How long were births supposed to take? This one seemed to be taking forever.

"It's a girl," exclaimed Doctor after who knows how long. I raced over and looked at the tiny baby in Elli's arms.

"Elli, she's beautiful," I said. "She has your eyes."

The little girl looked up at me, her large brown eyes sparkling, just like Elli's. I smiled at Elli.

"Josie," said Elli. "Let's call her Josie."

"Josie," I repeated, taking her into my arms. "My beautiful Josie." I looked between my daughter and my wife. "My two beautiful girls."

* * *

_**OK, I really hope you like it. Pretty please review :D And be honest, I don't take offense in anything said. But if you are saying its stupid, at least tell me why. Thanks!  
**_


	3. Quit

**_Here is Chapter 3 of the Mad Doctor. Enjoy.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Quit**

Elli stayed home for the next week. She said that she didn't feel too well and decided to take time off work, but I was pretty sure that she just didn't trust me with the baby. I don't blame her. I work from 6am to 5pm, so Josie would be left all by herself.

"Jack?" she said one morning. She held our sleeping daughter in her arms, and she looked so peaceful.

"I've been thinking," she began. "Now that we have Josie, I don't want to work at the Clinic any more. I want to stay here with you and her."

I held back my excitement. I was really enjoying having Elli here with me. I didn't need her to work; I earn enough money to support our family by working on the farm, so we'd be fine.

"Sure," I said. "That's a good idea. You know I won't be able to look after Josie. Shall we go tell Doctor?"

"That's probably a good idea," she said. "And you wanted to stop by the library anyway."

"Yes. Let's go!"

Doctor didn't look too happy to see us.

"Hey Doc," greeted Elli. "Look, I've been thinking, now with Josie and everything…I don't think I can work at the Clinic anymore."

I swear I saw Doctor's eye twitch.

"Very well," he said after a minute. I noticed he wasn't happy about it, but Elli didn't seem to.

"I knew you'd understand!" she said. "See ya!"

Elli walked out the door. I looked back at Doctor, and he looked like he was going to murder me. I shook off the thought and raced after Elli.

***

I looked at the calendar and then screamed.

"JACK?" Elli gasped. "Baby, what is it?"

"Elli, why did you have to quit the Clinic yesterday? Why couldn't you quit tomorrow? Why?"

"Jack?" She walked over and looked at the calendar and laughed. "It's needle day."

I shuddered.

"Baby," she sighed, fiddling with my hair. "It's not the end of the world. It'll help you. And for the record, you scream like a girl. Come on, I'll walk you down to the Clinic."

***

Doctor was waiting for me, holding a needle in his hand. If Elli hadn't been gripping my arm, I would have walked straight back out again.

"Hello, Jack," said Doctor. "Elli, would you please wait outside."

"No, Doc. I'm waiting here with Jack. I'm going to hold his hand."

"Elli, is that really necessary? Is Jack a big baby?"

The Doctor just called me a big baby. I pushed Elli off.

"I'll be fine, Ells," I said, trying to sound brave in front of Doctor. "It's just a little prick."

Elli laughed and walked outside. OK. I can do this, I thought to myself. Just a prick, just a…

"OW!" I cried, but then smiled. There, done, all over.

"Oops," said Doctor. "Wrong place. My apologies, Jack."

He jabbed the needle in my arm again. "Jack, you moved. Wrong place again."

I swear, he was doing that on purpose.

"One more time," he said, and jabbed the needle into my arm again, even harder than the last two times. "There, all done."

I rubbed my arm.

"Does Jacky-wacky wanna wowwypop?" said Doctor. That really angered me.

"I'm not a baby!" I shouted, and walked out the door.

"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" said Elli.

I sighed. "You wouldn't know."

***

My arm hurt for the next five days. It swelled up really bad, too. But I made sure to wear a long sleeve t-shirt, and so it looked like I had muscles. Well, a muscle…

I made sure not to enter the clinic at all. Doctor was going to kill me. I never liked him, anyway.

Work on the farm just got harder and harder. My plants kept dying, my chickens were really sick, and winter was coming. I hate winter. It's so hard to make money.

I sat in the chicken coop, talking to the chicken I had just given the fifth dose of animal medicine to.

"What is up with you, May-may?" I asked. "You keep getting sick, yet I'm feeding you enough and I haven't let you out the past few rainy days. I've only had you a couple of months…"

"Cluck!" said the chicken.

I stood up and turned around. I saw something white outside my window. I ran over but there was nothing there. Brilliant, I'm going insane.

I walked over to my crops and screamed.

"My crops, my beautiful crops are all…gone!"

All of them; my carrots, my spinach, my eggplant, all of them were gone.

And at the entrance to my farm, I saw another flash of white.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short, I'm really having writer's block at the moment and have no idea what to write. If you have any ideas on what can happen next, please tell me. Reviews and ideas gratefully accepted :D**_


	4. Murder on Mother's Hill

_**Welcome to Chapter 4 of The Mad Doctor. Again, I just wrote what first came to mind. I didn't get many reviews, to my disappointment. Sorry, but I love reviews. Well, without further ado, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Murder on Mother's Hill**

I sat on my couch, unable to stop the tears running down my face. Elli sat next to me, her arm around me, and her gentle voice soothing me.

"It's just not fair, Elli," I sobbed. "All my beautiful crops, gone, stolen, just before I'm able to harvest them. There's no way I can plant a new batch and grow them before winter hits."

Elli rubbed my shoulders. "Shhhhhh, Jack, it's OK. You'll just have to wait until spring, and plant new crops then."

Her attempt to comfort me only upset me more. Spring? I have to wait a whole season! I sobbed loudly, burrowing my head in her sleeve.

"WAA!"

I looked up. That wasn't me.

"WAAAAAA!"

Elli sighed. Josie's up. She rubbed my head like I was a dog, and got up to get Josie. I dried my eyes. I'd probably make Josie cry more. I got up to help Elli comfort our daughter. Josie was barely crying anymore. I put my hand on Josie's head, and ran my hand across her hair.

"WAA!"

"Jack!" Elli looked at me accusingly, her face wrinkled with anger. My wife and my daughter are against me. I looked down, and then Elli realised what she was doing. Her brow smoothed, and she looked at me lovingly.

"Oh baby I'm sorry. It's just stressful, you know," she said. "Josie's waking me up every night and I'm not getting enough sleep. Why don't you go for a walk? You need to calm yourself down too. I'll handle Jose."

I nodded and put on my coat. I knew just where to go. My special place. Mother's Hill. But I decided to stop at the beach first. Soon the yellow sand will be covered in white snow, and so I want to go while I still can.

I watched the waves roll in and out. I remembered the day I proposed to Elli here. I remembered her sweet face lighting up when I bent down on one knee. I remembered the rush of joy when she accepted. I remembered the feel of her lips against mine for the first time. I blushed at the thought. I love Elli more than anything in the entire universe. I love her, I always have, and I always will.

I stood up and brushed the sand off my jeans. Time to go to my special place.

I walked dreamily up Mother's Hill. As I got to the top I heard a moan, and I instantly regretted coming here. Doctor? What was he doing here? And why was he crying?

"Elli," he moaned. "Elli, Elli, Elli, Elli, Elli."

Oh. That's why.

A small part of me wanted to put my hand on his shoulder and help him. I'm the kind of guy who likes to help those less fortunate people than me. But I hate Doctor, so I turned to leave. Unfortunately, I was too late. Doctor got up and turned around.

"YOU!" he yelled, his eyes filled with anger and hate. I took a few steps, and realised that Doctor and I were circling each other. Well, we made a half circle and then stopped as he walked towards me.

"You stole my love," he accused. "You made her quit. You ruined my life!"

He walked towards me, looking rather evil. I took a step back and yelped. I was on the edge of Mother's Hill, another step and I would fall.

Doctor smirked. "But now I've got you right where I want you."

He sounds like one of those super evil villains on the cartoons. Why was I even thinking that? I need to get back down to the summit of Mother's Hill.

I snapped out of my thoughts to realise that Doctor was standing right in front of me.

"Good bye, Jack," he said evilly, and he pushed me.

I screamed loudly. "HELP! HELP ME!" I saw Doctor's evil, laughing face staring at me from the hill.

I felt twigs and branches cutting through my clothes and scraping my arms, I felt the blood run down my arms and drip off the end of my hands. But that was nothing compared to what I felt when I hit the ground. I landed on my back, pain shooting up my arms and legs. My head hit the ground with a loud THUMP! Darkness licked at the corner of my eyes. No, I thought. I can't die. I can't-

Then it all went black and I felt nothing more.

***

I opened my eyes. It was night. I could barely see anything. What happened? I saw Doctor's evil face in my mind. Doctor! He had tried to kill me! He pushed me down the hill to my death! But I'm alive!

I sat up. That was a mistake. Pain filled my head, I felt like I was hitting the ground all over again. I put my hand on my head and closed my eyes. I sat like that for five minutes until the pain went away. Well, it didn't really go away, it just decreases. I examined my wounds. Some pretty bad scratches on my arms and my shirt it now a blood-stained piece of fabric. I took it off and felt the cold night air on my bare chest. I shivered and tried to stand up, then screamed again. My leg, it had to be broken.

I pushed my fingers on my leg, moving them around. I winced when I found the injury. It seemed my leg was broken in two places; up near my hip and about halfway between my knee and my ankle, and I think my other leg is broken too, between my hip and my knee. But I'm no doctor. Doctor! This is his fault! Elli! She's probably so worried! And I can't move!

A thought struck me. I had hit the ground back first, why hadn't my spine been broken? I should be paralysed, but I'm not. With great pain, I managed to push myself over, and discovered my back had landed on a hill of dirt. It was a miracle! I suppose I should be grateful for that. Actually, I should be grateful that I'm alive.

I examined my surroundings. I'd never been to this part of Mineral Town before. Actually, I'm not even sure this is Mineral Town. It seemed to be a forest of some sort.

Great, I thought. Just great. I'm stranded in some unknown forest, topless, legs broken in three places, I can't think straight, and everyone probably thinks I'm dead. What am I going to do?

I looked at the sky. The sun was either beginning to rise, or just set. I thought about the location of Mother's Hill in Mineral Town, and concluded that the sun was just beginning to rise. It's probably around three am. But I can't be sure on anything.

I heard a rustle of leaves. Uh-oh, I thought. There aren't…wild animals in this forest, are there? I gulped, and I heard another noise.

"He-hello?" I said foolishly. "An-anyone th-there?"

I heard a rustle in the trees above me, and then something landed in front of me. All I saw were two big, green eyes.

I screamed.

* * *

_**OK, so that's nothing like what I had originally planned for this chapter, but I think it's better. I hope you enjoyed it. Need I say it? REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	5. The Forest Girl

_**Here's chapter 5. I didn't get many reviews, so please review once you've finished. Pleeeeeeeeeeease!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Forest Girl**

My eyes focussed, and I discovered the green eyes didn't belong to a wild animal that had come to eat me, but to a young girl, about seventeen or eighteen years old. She had dirty blonde hair, big, green eyes, and she was wearing a dirty, tattered, dress that looked like under all that dirt it may have once been blue. She looked at me, confused, and then she made a strange noise. She looked at me, questioningly. When I didn't answer, she asked a question in plain English. Well, not very good English, but understandable English.

"You boy or a girl?"

"I-I'm a boy," I answered, wondering why she would answer such a strange question.

"I thought you look like boy, but you scream like girl," she said. I laughed. Elli had said I screamed like a girl once. Elli! She hasn't seen me for who knows how long?

"What time is it?" I asked. The girl shrugged.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. She shrugged again.

"What is your name?" I prayed she wouldn't shrug again.

"Talia." She said. "Your name?"

"Jack," I said, extending my arm. She stared at my hand. _This girl is almost an adult. _I thought. _She can't speak well, nor does she know that you shake hands when meeting someone. _I took my arm back.

"How did you get here?" I asked, and then thought of a better question. "How long have you been here?"

The girl thought for a while, then spoke. "Long time ago," she said. "Mum take me for walk. I little then. Scary animals. Woof, woof. I ran, got lost. Live here now."

_The poor girl! _I thought. _She's been lost for years. She was a kid when she got lost, no wonder she doesn't understand things. I wish I could help her, but I can't move._

"How did you survive?" I asked. She looked confused. "What do you eat and drink?" I asked, rephrasing the question.

The girl got up and walked away.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE!" I yelled.

"I not leaving," she said, coming back, holding something.

She held out her hand, filled with little red berries. "I eat."

Then she pointed behind me. I turned my head and saw a large lake. "I drink," said Talia.

I totally forgot about my legs for a moment, and idiotically tried to stand up. I yelled out in pain.

"Jack?" she asked.

"M-My leg. Broken," I gasped.

She looked at my leg, then at my face. She stood up.

"Stay!" she said. "I be back."

And with that she ran off.

I thought about this strange girl, Talia. She can't have been away for long as she would have died living on these strange berries. Maybe she's been away a few years, and hasn't spoken to any humans, so she forgot how to speak English. Then I swore. If this girl hadn't spoken to humans, there probably aren't any humans here. I'd never get out of here.

Talia came back, holding a large leaf. She handed it to me. It was wet.

"Eat," she ordered. I stared at her like she was crazy. She was making me eat a wet leaf?

"Eat," she repeated. "Trust. Eat."

I looked at my broken legs. I didn't have much choice. It was eat this and hope it works, or lie here, unable to move, and die.

I gulped, closed my eyes, and put the leaf in my mouth. It tasted horrible, so I swallowed quickly. Then, the most horrible pain filled my body. It was like thousands of knives, stabbing me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't open my mouth or eyes. I felt something on me, warm, a hand. Talia's hand, probably. But I couldn't be sure, because then all I felt was pain.

It probably lasted about five minutes, then everything stopped and I opened my eyes. Talia was staring at me, with a hint of something in her eyes. Could it be concern?

"Stand," she said. _No. _I thought. _I just went though the worse pain ever. I'm not going to let my legs give me pain as well._

I shook my head. Talia stood up and grabbed my hand. "Stand," she repeated, this time softer, less like an order, more like a request.

She gave me a gentle pull. I decided to try. I tried to ease myself onto the pile of dirt I had landed on, helping me to stand upright. I got onto the pile of dirt without any pain. This was too good to be true. I decided to take a risk. I bent my knee. No pain. I stood up. No pain whatsoever. Not in my legs, my head, even my wounds had healed completely. I was dreaming. I had to be. I pinched myself, hard. It hurt. OK, I wasn't dreaming. So what did she give me?

"What was that leaf?" I asked.

"Leaf," she replied. "Normal leaf from tree."

"So what was on it?"

The girl grinned and whispered one word. "Magic."

I had to find a way back, and I had to help Talia too. It was obvious she wouldn't tell me what exactly she gave me, but I didn't care. I was as fit as a fiddle, now. Time to get home.

"Come on, Talia, let's find a way out of here," I said.

"You take me away?" she said, looking like she was going to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "If you don't want to you don't have-,"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she cried. "We go! We go!"

I looked around. I saw trees, trees, more trees, and, oh my goddess, trees! Which way do we go?

Talia looked around too. "Where you come from?" she asked.

I pointed up. "The mountain," I said. "I…fell off the mountain." I wasn't sure if telling her that a Doctor tried to kill me was a bad idea, it could freak her out.

Talia's face lit up. "Away up there?" she said. I just stared at her. She didn't make too much sense.

She stepped in front of me and tapped her back. "Get on!"

I stared at her. She sighed. "Piggy-back ride. Come on."

_Well, she had saved my life, she cured my pain, and maybe she has some amazing idea. _I thought, and hopped on her back, hoping that I didn't weigh too much. She didn't seem to mind.

"Hold tight!" she squealed, and jumped. I screamed as we flew through the air, and then she grabbed hold of a branch. She climbed onto the branch and knelt there, laughing.

"Scream like girl," she laughed, then jumped again, grabbing onto the next branch. Quickly, we moved up the trees until we got to the top. Unfortunately, the top of the trees was still a good twenty metres away from the top of the mountain.

"Rock climb," said the girl, lowering me off her back. She felt the mountain for anything she could grab onto. She found a chip of rock, and stepped on it, feeling again for some more.

"Follow," she said. I did so without hesitation. I had known this strange girl for a very short time, but I liked her. She was sweet, and I trusted her.

She made it to the mountain top quickly. It took the unfit me a lot longer. When I got five metres away from the top she climbed down to help pull me up. I got to the top of the mountain, panting, but Talia looked energetic and eager.

"WHERE?" She squealed.

"Come on," I said, regaining my energy and taking her hand. "Let's go to my farm."

We walked up to my farm and I heard Elli inside the house, sobbing loudly. I raced inside.

"ELLI!"

"JACK!" she gasped, and then leapt over to kiss me. "Oh Jack, I looked everywhere. I couldn't find you, I was so worried, I thought you were dead."

She looked at the dirty girl behind me. "Jack?" she asked, confused. "What happened?"

"Doctor pushed me off Mother's Hill," I explained. She gasped.

"WHAT? Wait, why are you unharmed?"

"OK, Ells, this will sound ridiculous, but please believe me. This girl, Talia, she's been lost in the forest below Mother's Hill for who knows how long. When I fell I broke my legs, and she gave me this wet leaf, I don't know what it was, but it healed me. I don't know how. Then we climbed back up the trees and up Mother's Hill."

Elli shook her head slowly, like I was insane.

"Elli, please." I looked straight into her eyes. "Please believe me."

She stared at me for a moment, and then kissed me. "I believe you."

Then the door burst open and I saw the one person I hoped I'd never have to see again.

* * *

_**OK, I'm not sure if that's any good. I want to hear from you, please. REVIEW! More reviews = Quicker Update. No Reviews = No Update whatsoever. **_

_**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! GIVE ME ANY IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY!  
**_


	6. Black Liquid

_**Hello! I am here! First things first, thank you to Moonlit Aurora and togepi 2498 for reviewing my story. It's because of you two that I have put this chapter up here. I love getting reviews. Well, here is Chapter 6!**_

_**Oh, and I've just realised I haven't put a disclaimer on the past chapters. Oops.**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters and places. Talia is just a made up character.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Black Liquid **

Elli stood in front of me defensively. "Get…out…" she growled at Doctor.

Doctor put on a fake look of surprise. Well, I have to hand it to him, it was pretty convincing, but I knew better, and so did Elli…right?

"Elli? Are you OK?" he asked simply.

"I know what you did to Jack!" she hissed. "Get out. I'll call Harris! You'll be locked up! You'll…"

"Elli," said Doctor innocently. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You tried to murder Jack!" she screamed in frustration!

"I did nothing of the sort!" said Doctor, looking horrified that Elli would accuse him like that.

Elli looked back at me, and when she spoke to Doctor the confidence had drained slightly from her voice. "You…you pushed him off Mother's Hill," she said, almost like it was a question.

Doctor looked at me, and then back at Elli. "Elli, a fall from Mother's Hill would kill you, yet Jack returns unscratched."

I jumped up. "Elli!" I gasped. "Don't believe him! He really did push me! I'm your husband Elli! Believe me!"

Doctor put a hand on Elli's back. "You can believe him. Or you can believe the facts."

Elli looked between Doctor and me numerous times. I could see in her eyes that she was leaning more towards Doctor's side.

"Elli," I pleaded. "Talia! I fell, didn't I? You healed me, right?"

No answer.

"Talia?" I looked around. Where did she go?

I heard a hiss, and I walked towards the sound. It was coming from the bathroom. I opened the door and started to peek inside, but a girl's scream came out before I had a chance to see anything.

"NO LOOK!" she cried. Hurriedly, I closed the door.

Elli and Doctor were both looking at me. Elli's eyes were questioning, while as Doctor's eyes were just pure evil.

"Jack," sighed Elli, and she edged towards Doctor. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm.

"I can't believe you lied to me," whispered Elli. "No, I can't believe I believed that!"

"WHAT?" I gasped. "Elli, no! I'm telling the truth!"

Elli shook her head slowly.

"He no lie," said a voice. Talia stepped out of the bathroom wearing Elli's bathrobe. She looked very pretty, now that she was all cleaned up.

"He fall," she explained. "I find. I give magic. He all better."

"Jack," said Elli, her voice showing no emotion. "I don't know who this girl is, or what you've told her to say, but magic doesn't exist, and I've worked as a nurse long enough to know that there is no medicine that can immediately and completely heal injuries as bad as you must have had."

Tears burnt at my eyes. My own wife didn't believe me. But I didn't blame her. Who would believe an unharmed topless guy and a young girl who can't properly speak English when they are claiming that he fell off a hill and she gave him 'magic' to heal him.

Elli was shaking her head. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Goodbye, Jack," she whispered, and she and Doctor both left.

My knees buckled beneath me, and I sat there, sobbing. Talia put her hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. Why? Why me? How would I ever get Elli to believe me?

I thought Elli would have gone back with Doctor to the Clinic. I didn't know what I would tell her, but I had to try. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't.

Talia and I walked to the Clinic. The only thing that went through my mind at that time was "Go back. She won't believe you. You're just making a fool of yourself." But I kept walking straight to the Clinic. The door was open. I went in.

"Ells?" I said quietly. No one was there. I walked over to Doctor's desk. If this were a movie, right now the good guy (me) would find proof that the bad guy (Doctor) really did attempt to kill me, and he'd be locked up in jail so that the good guy and his one love (Elli) could live happily ever after. But this wasn't a movie, and there wasn't any evidence that Doctor had done anything to me. I bet he even got rid of all the evidence on top of Mother's Hill, and even if I found a hair that belonged to Doctor, there are no forensic scientists in Mineral Town. And even if there were, Doctor could always claim he was up there earlier today.

"I don't know how you did it," said a cold, harsh, familiar voice. I spun around to see Doctor, and almost laughed. In some movies this is the part where the good guy finds evidence, in other's this is the part where the bad guy catches the good guy red handed. But the good guy always wins. Why couldn't life be like that for me?

"How did you do it, Jack? How did you survive the fall from Mother's Hill completely unharmed?"

"Magic," I said. Doctor rolled his eyes and walked closer to me. I backed up…into the table. Great, I was trapped. Doctor pulled me close to him and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. I tried to bite him, but he didn't seem to care. He dragged me over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of dark black liquid.

"Well," he said, opening the lid. "Magic can't save you now, anyway."

Is it just me or does he sound like a super-evil villain from a movie?

In one quick move, he moved his hand from my mouth and shoved the bottle in my mouth. He tilted my head backwards so that the liquid flowed straight into my mouth. I managed to break free of his grasp after about half the bottle was in my mouth. I tried to open my mouth to spit it out, but I couldn't. He was poisoning me! Doctor was poisoning me!

I looked around desperately for help. Talia was backed into a corner, her eyes filled with fear and confusion. She didn't know what to do. Neither did I.

_Don't swallow. _I told myself. _Whatever you do, don't swallow. Don't swallow. Don't … Oh goddess._

I swallowed.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short, I didn't know what else to put. I hope you liked it. My next chapter will probably be my last, unless I decided to put in an epilogue. Yay, this will be my first fanfic I finish that is longer than 1 chapter. If you want me to update soon, review. I love getting reviews! :D **_


	7. Death's Door

**_I have never got so many reviews for a single chapter of any of my stories! I am so happy! Thank you so much Erase, Seruh.x, Kali-Chan-666, silvermooncatgirl, Moonlit Aurora and chocobo86. I love you guys! _**

_**And I've decided to cut this chapter down so it is not my last. I apologise for it being short, but there will be another chapter soon. **_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but a copy of some of the Harvest Moon games.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Death's Door**

The moment that the foul tasting black liquid flowed down my throat, I was able to open my mouth. I started to scream, but it was cut off after a few seconds. I tried to speak, to yell for help, but I couldn't. However, Elli heard my scream. I saw her run down the stairs. She glanced at me, then at the half filled bottle of black liquid in Doctor's hand.

"You…you what….you didn't…" she stammered, then screamed. "JACK!"

My legs felt numb. I stumbled backwards into the desk and fell down. I tried to get back up, but I couldn't. I tried to move any part of my body, but I couldn't. I was paralysed. I could feel my heart beating in my throat. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. I was going to die!

Elli ran over. "Jack!" she sobbed. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't. My eyelids felt heavy. I blinked twice, and then on the third time my eyes remained shut. Darkness overtook me.

I felt a gentle hand on my arm. Elli's, I guessed. I felt it stroke up and down my arm. Then move onto my chest, feeling my heartbeat.

"Jack," I heard Elli sob. "Don't leave me Jack, don't leave me."

If I could cry, I would have. I wanted nothing more than to feel her lips against mine, to say, "I love you, and I will no matter what." But I couldn't. All I could do was lie here, listening, waiting to die.

I could hear Elli sobbing and yelling. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU MURDERER!"

My heartbeat started to slow down. It wouldn't be long now. My last heartbeats sounded louder than ever. Then, they stopped. Elli screamed. "NO! JACK NO!"

Darkness threatened to overtake me forever, so I could die. Fighting it was causing more pain than I've ever felt in my life, even worse than what I felt when Talia gave me that strange wet leaf. _I can't take it anymore. _I thought. _I need to give into the darkness. _

"Please don't leave me," I heard Elli sob. "Don't leave me." Her voice sounded far away, yet I was sure she was right beside me.

_Keep fighting. _I told myself. _Ignore the pain. Keep fighting, for Elli's sake. _

It was easier said than done. All I wanted to do was give in to the darkness; to let it take away my pain, take away my life. But Elli, I couldn't leave Elli. Who knows what Doctor could do to her?

But I forced myself to try and keep breathing, even though my lungs felt restricted and it caused me great pain. _How is this possible? _I asked myself. _My heart isn't beating, yet I'm still breathing. Barely, but I am. _Elli thought the same thing.

"He's still breathing! How is he still breathing?" I don't know who she was asking, but I know who answered.

"He's a fighter," said Doctor. "His brain's still working, even though his heart is not. Strange poison, it is. But, he deserves to suffer."

Elli's hand left my chest, and I heard her yelling. I couldn't work out what she was saying exactly, but I picked up words like murderer, poison, Harris, and some words I never thought I'd hear from someone as innocent as Elli.

I heard the door slam, and I felt Elli's gentle hand on my chest again. Then I felt another hand, smaller, on my arm, Talia's.

"No die, Jack," she said. "No die."

I felt a water droplet land on my chest. "He doesn't have much longer," Elli sobbed. I felt her lips against mine. "I love you, Jack," she whispered.

_I love you too. _I thought. _No matter what happens._

"Me save Jack," said Talia.

"What? How? There's no antidote," said Elli.

"Me save. Trust. Let me. Move back."

Elli's hand left my chest, and two smaller hands rested on my arm.

"Friend, Jack," said Talia. "Best friend." Then, directed to Elli, she said, "Sharp thing."

Silence.

"Me need sharp thing. Trust. Save Jack. Need sharp thing."

Elli sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

I heard Talia gasp in pain, and then Elli screamed.

"What are you dong? Don't…Oh my Goddess…How…"

Something wet touched my arm. It was thicker than water, but I couldn't work out what it was. I heard Talia mutter something in a different language. Silence for a moment, and then she repeated it, louder, pushing harder on my arm. Silence again. The third time, she practically shouted the words, pushing on my arm with all her strength. I heard Elli gasp. Talia continued muttering the words, one hand pushing on my arm, the other wiping the wet thing all over me. My breath came easier, and I felt my heart start beating again. _What is she doing? _

Talia continued muttering the words, and then I was able to force my eyes open.

"JACK!" cried Elli, running over. Talia shook her head, muttered a few more words, and then let go of my arm. Elli ran over and hugged me and kissed me. "Thank Goddess, thank Goddess, thank Goddess."

Elli helped me sit up, and I turned to Talia to thank her. Then I gasped. She had a huge cut in her arm, but her blood wasn't red, it was a clear blue.

"What? How?"

Talia smiled, but her smile was clearly forced. "Magic," she whispered. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Her chest rose and fell, and then she vanished from sight completely. I screamed.

"TALIA! TALIA!"

And then I fainted.

* * *

**_Once again, I'm sorry that it's short. But I hope you enjoyed it. If I get a lot of reviews, like I did with the previous chapter, then I will update very, very soon. _**

**_Review please! Anonymous reviews accepted! And any ideas you may have, I'd love to hear them.  
_**


	8. Dreams

**_Hi everybody. First of all, thanks to those who reviewed. I was really worried that my last chapter didn't turn out too well, but after receiving those reviews, I was much happier about it. Thank you Seruh.x, Erase, Kali-Chan and Moonlit Aurora. _**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Dreams**

"Jack. Can you hear me, Jack? Jack?"

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but distanced.

"Wake up, Jack. Come on."

I opened my eyes. Everything was white. But it wasn't like I was in an empty room with white walls and a white floor. I couldn't see where the walls ended and the floor began.

"Jack," said the voice. I looked around. I saw a girl walking towards me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and looked familiar. Talia! She looked like Talia, except with blue eyes instead of green.

"Talia, is that you?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"But, you disappeared. You were bleeding! Your blood was blue! And why do you have blue eyes? Talia?"

Talia sighed and turned around for a moment. When she turned back, her eyes were green.

"Huh?"

Talia touched her eyes and took out a pair of contacts. Her eyes were actually blue.

She sat down next to me.

"Talia…" I began, but she cut me off.

"My name's not Talia," she said. "It's Claire."

"Claire? Wait, you're speaking proper English. How? I thought you didn't know."

"I've known all along," she said. "Let me cut to the chase. I'm not human. I'm magic."

"Talia…ahem, I mean Claire, enough games."

"I'm serious," she said. 'You saw that blue stuff pouring out of my arm."

I gasped. She was magic.

Claire stroked her blonde hair. "It wasn't my blood, though. It was my magic. People like me; we have a layer of blue magic protecting our bodies. We're actually a lot weaker than normal humans. I had to use my magic to save you. I tried letting it spark from my hands and enter your body like I normally do, but you were dying fast. I can't bring people back from the dead, so I had to force the magic out quicker. Once I cut my arm, the magic rushed out like a waterfall. It brought you back, but once I wasn't protected by the layer of magic, I disappeared. I didn't die. Just disappeared from earth."

"Wait a minute, where I we now? And will you come back to earth? Where will you go?"

"I'm from a parallel universe. I was originally a farmer, like you, but, well, I can't remember exactly how it happened, but I became magic. I think the Goddess had something to do with it, but my memories of my life before I became magic are really blurry. Right now we are, well, literally in the middle of nowhere."

I stared at her.

"OK, Jack, don't panic, but right now, you are dreaming. But this is real. Your body is probably still in the Clinic, but your soul is here with me now. In the middle of nowhere."

I panicked. My soul has left my body and is in the middle of nowhere. That's not normal. That's just plain freaky.

"JACK! RELAX!" she said loudly. "If you freak out you'll wake up, and I won't be able to see you again."

I wanted answers, and so I forced myself to calm down.

"Once you wake up, I'll go back to the parallel universe in which I belong," she explained. "I won't be able to come back. I can be in people's dreams, like this, though."

"Talia, no, sorry, Claire, I want answers. Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

She took a deep breath. "Not all people are nice like you. I know not to trust anyone. If someone found out about whom I am they might try to kill me. I'm a freak, after all. I've used the girl-who-doesn't-understand-English-well disguise for a long time. When people think I'm this poor, lost, confused girl they avoid asking me too many questions. I also wear green contacts because a long time ago, before you were born, I discovered that my eyes were recognisable. It almost got me killed.

"How?" I asked. "Wait! Before I was born? How old are you?"

"I'm hundreds of years old. I wasn't born, I was just created, and I've always looked like I do now. We live forever unless we are killed in our own universe. If I die in your universe, I just return to my own, like now. But I can't come back here again, except in dreams. And as for how my eyes nearly got me killed, well, I played the girl-who-doesn't-understand-English-well in front of this guy, and ten years later I pretended to be someone totally different. He saw me, but didn't recognise me until he saw my eyes. He thought I was a con artist or something, and tried to kill me. I fled."

I nodded understandingly, but my mind was having trouble taking this all in. But I believed her. I'd seen her magic spill from her arm, I'd seen her disappear, and I remember fainting. She was telling the truth, I was sure of it.

The white around me began fading into the colours of the Clinic. I became aware that I was lying on something hard.

"You're waking up," she said.

I heard Elli muttering something. I picked out the words blood, magic, and Talia.

Claire heard them too. "It's causing her a lot of stress. She could die," she said. She handed me a small blue pill, sparking with magic.

"Give it to her," she said. "It will make her forget all about me. Then just supply the excuse of how you survived the poisoning.

I felt a little bad making Elli forget, but she had to. Like Claire had said, she could die.

"Do I need one too?" I asked. Claire shook her head.

"I don't want you to forget about me," she whispered, and wrapped her arms around me, "Don't forget me."

"I won't," I promised, hugging her back.

And then the Clinic faded into full view, and she faded away.

***

I opened my eyes. I was lying on the Clinic floor, hugging the air. According to the clock, I'd only been out ten minutes. I pushed myself upright with my arms, leaning against the Clinic bench. I had really dreamt all of it. Then I felt something in my hand. I was holding the blue pill. It was real…somehow.

I tried to walk over to her, but I couldn't move my legs. I was paralysed from about my hips down. I suppose Talia's; I mean Claire's magic hadn't fixed everything. Then again, I was just grateful to be alive.

Elli was rocking back and forth, muttering things.

"Ells," I said soothingly. "Come over here."

Still muttering, she crawled over.

I handed her the pill. "Take it," I ordered.

Elli payed no attention to what she was doing, and swallowed the pill. She stopped moving, and stared into the distance.

"Ells?" I said, waving my hand in front of her eyes. "Elli?"

After a moment, she blinked.

"JACK! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she gasped. "But…you were dying…how…"

"Don't you remember?" I said, trying to sound confident and sure. "You gave me the antidote just in time."

"I did?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered. "But you were so stressed, you probably don't remember too well."

She shrugged. "You're alive, that's all that matters. Come on, let's go get Harris."

"Umm, Elli? I can't move my legs."

She gasped. "Oh Jack, the antidote must not have helped with that. I'm so sorry…"

"It's OK, just get me a wheelchair," I said. She helped me into one, and we hurried to Harris's house.

***

"Doctor attempted to murder Jack," Elli explained.

"Any evidence?" Harris asked. Elli's face turned red.

"MY HUSBAND IS PARALYSED FROM HIS HIPS DOWN! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE FOR YOU?"

Harris backed away from the angry Elli. "Umm, well, I'll send out a search party, and we can put cameras in the Clinic, if it makes you feel better. You two should get home."

***

It's been almost a year now since Doctor tried to poison me. They never found him. We told everyone, and set up cameras in the Clinic. They searched everywhere. They found footprints on the beach, but that was the most evidence they got.

My legs never healed. I'm stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Elli was able to feed my animals and care for my crops for a while, but the farm slowly died. Elli had to return to her job as a nurse, now that Doctor has gone.

Josie has learnt to crawl, and can say "Momma" and "Papa". She keeps me company while Elli is at work.

I spend most my days inside caring for Josie. Occasionally Elli will push my wheelchair up to Mother's Hill, but that takes a lot of energy, so it's very rare.

Claire visits my dreams sometimes. But they are never as strong as the one I had a year ago. They are harder to remember. Sometimes I wake up drenched in sweat or crying, and I only remember that she was there.

I can't talk to Elli about it, because we made her forget. It's for the better, but it makes me lonely sometimes, knowing something that no one else ever will.

My farmyard is a depressing site. It's filled with weeds, branches and stones. I cannot wait until the day when Josie is old enough to care for the farm.

* * *

_**If you don't want my story to end, don't fret! If I get at least one review, I'm adding an epilogue. But only if I get reviews, so I know that people WANT an epilogue.**_

_**Thank you :D  
**_


	9. Epilogue

**_My readers demanded an epilogue, so here it is! An epilogue, dedicated to all my readers! Sorry that it is short, but epilogues are normally short. _**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not, and never will, own Harvest Moon.  
_

**

* * *

Epilogue **

**15 Years Later**

The young girl stood up and wiped the dirt off the knees of her overalls. She looked at the rows of summer crops growing strong and tall, and at the rest of her field, covered in fresh green grass. She smiled. It had taken her five years, but it was worth it.

The door to her house opened, and her parents walked out. Well, her mother walked out, pushing her father's wheelchair.

"Oh, Josie, the farm looks wonderful," said her father. Josie blushed. She loved it when her father praised her work.

"You've done a better job than I have, that's for sure," he said. "And you're only sixteen. That is an achievement to be very proud of."

"Thanks, Dad," said Josie. "But I bet your farm was great when your legs were stronger."

"It wasn't a bad farm," said her father, Jack. "But it was nowhere near as good as this."

Josie's mother, Elli, smiled. "You're too modest, Jack."

"Josie!" called a voice. Josie gasped and looked at her watch.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "I'm not ready!"

"Then go get ready, instead of freaking out over here!" said Jack. Josie and her mother hurried inside, and Jack wheeled his wheelchair over to the entrance of the farm.

"Good afternoon, Jacob," he said to the boy standing there. Jacob was the seventeen year old son of Rick and Karen. When Josie was eleven, she started working on the farm, but she had no idea what to do. So she went Poultry Farm to ask Rick for help, and then she met Jacob. They became best friends quickly, and last week he asked her out.

"Hello, Mr. Farmer," said Jacob politely.

"Jacob, call me Jack, please," Jack sighed.

"Sorry. Jack. Hello Jack. Is Josie ready?"

"She'll be ready in a minute," Jack answered.

"You mean a second!" called Josie. She stepped out, wearing a beautiful, flowing pale blue dress. A small part of her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail, but the rest was left out. She had curled it earlier that day, so ringlets fell to her shoulders. She had put on a small amount of shiny lip gloss, and she was wearing the diamond necklace Elli and Jack had given her for her tenth birthday. Overall, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Hi Jacob," she said quietly to the young boy staring at her.

"H-Hi Josie," he said. "You look beautiful."

Josie blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thanks. You look good too."

Jacob extended his arm. "Shall we?"

Josie linked arms with Jacob, smiled back at her parents, and then she and Jacob walked out the farm and off to the beach for their first date.

"Don't they make such a cute couple?" said Elli.

"They sure do," said Jack. "It's so unfortunate that I didn't know you when I was just a teenager. We could have gone on many dates together."

Elli laughed. "I love you, Jack."

"Of course you do. Who doesn't love me?" said Jack. Elli punched him playfully. "OK, maybe I love you too," he said.

Elli tried to kiss him, but it was a little awkward because he was in a wheelchair.

"Oh Jack," she sighed. "I wish your legs would heal."

Jack took Elli's hands, and she supported him so that he could stand up. Elli put her arms around his waist, helping him stay upright. He put his arms around her waist too.

"I do love you Elli," said Jack.

"I know," said Elli simply, before pressing her lips passionately against his.

***

Josie and Jacob sat on the beach, watching the sun set. Josie moved closer to Jacob and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for today," she said. "It was really fun."

"Anything's fun with you," said Jacob.

Josie sat up, and they turned to face each other.

"Thanks for everything. I couldn't have done anything without you."

Jacob laughed. "You're a smart girl. I'm sure you could."

Josie stared out into the ocean, at the setting sun. It was simply beautiful. Jacob looked at her.

"Josie?"

She turned to look at him, the breeze blowing her hair back so that he could see her whole face. She smiled, dimples forming in her cheeks.

"Josie," said Jacob. "I…I love you."

Josie blushed. "I love you too."

And then Josie Farmer had her first kiss.

* * *

_**I hope you liked The Mad Doctor! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Thank you Awesome Rapidash, ClicheLoveSongs, silvermooncatgirl, Justin Laws, togepi 2498, Moonlit Aurora, chocobo86, Kali-Chan-666, Seruh.x and Erase. It's because of you guys that I actually continued writing and finished the Mad Doctor. Thank you! **_

_**If you like how I write, visit my profile to see some of my other stories. **_

_**And now, my friends, I say "Good bye!"  
**_


End file.
